The invention relates to a multi-part tooth implant with at least a proximal implant part and a distal implant part that are to be connected to each other such that a connection site is obtained when the two implant parts are in the connected state. An annular sealing element is provided between the two implant parts.
Tooth implants of this type are known, for example, from DE 20 2005 015 074, DE 299 24 510 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,689. In all these cases, a distal implant part serves as an artificial tooth root which can be screwed into a jawbone at the respective site prior to attaching a proximal implant part and, if necessary, further implant parts to the distal implant part. The proximal implant part usually serves as a build-up partial stem and carries an artificial tooth crown. In many cases, the distal and the proximal implant parts are connected to one another by a cylinder screw.
At the connection site between the distal and the proximal implant parts, there is the problem that, depending on the make, bacteria may enter and accumulate there more or less heavily, which might lead to inflammation, for example.